Out of Sight, In Mind
by Bylli The Kid
Summary: Spike falls for a young girl in a bar late one night.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: Sweet Violet Moonlight

It was midnight. The night is young like some people might say. She was sitting at the bar. She had a beautiful young face; she had purple hair that reached to the small of her back. Deep and dark like violet silk. Her skin was a creamy color from far it seemed to glow but he was sure that it was soft as a rose petal. He couldn't see her face because her bangs covered the curve of her cheeks so he could only see the back of her head. But that alone made his imagination wander, like what it would be like to cradle her head in his hands while he kissed her. But as he sat in the darkness he could see the lights of the bar illuminate her like a sweet sin. But he was sure that she couldn't see him after all he was sitting at the last booth far from her view. But she was something to look at. He wondered what color her eyes were or what her lips tasted like. But most of all how old she was, she couldn't be younger than seventeen years old. And in a bar like this a girl her age could get into some big trouble. She had temptation written all over her. She shouldn't even be here, especially in those jeans. They fit her like a glove.

"Yo Spike"

"Uh? What? "

"Stop ogling the girl you slob" said the buff looking man that sat in the booth with him and grinned at him across the booth's table.

"Oh hey Jet, I am not ogling"

"Well why the hell not? " Jet said almost outraged, then gave Spike a hardy laugh.

"I'm just kidding Spike but she is a pretty little thing. I wonder how old she is"

"Yeah I was wondering the same thing "

"Well why don't you go up to her and ask her before-" Jet stopped in midsentence as he turned to look at the bar.

"Oh damn look at that "

Spike turned to find a handsome young man great the girl with an embrace and a kiss on the cheek. Spike frowned and thought, 'what the hell? Who was that?' he turned back to Jet to find him staring at him.

"What!"

"Nothing" said Jet with a knowing grin.

Spike grunted in response.

"Well what the hell you want, Jet? "

"What? Can't a guy just come to see his buddy? "He said with an innocent look on his face.

"Right" said Spike with a bored look on his face.

"So what do you want?" he said with a determined look on his face.

"Oh alright" he said with a scowl.

"Look I need you too watch Ed for me"

"WHAT!" Spike yelled in a mix of outrage and irritation. He sneaked a look at the girl and noticed se was laughing. It sounded bubbly and sweet. He wondered if he could make her laugh like that-"

"I have to travel and I can't take her with me"

Jet's statement pulled him out of his thoughts and back to focus on what Jet was saying.

"And I will only be gone for a week "

"I am not keeping the little monkey "

"Come on Spike please?" pleaded Jet with a tired look on his face.

"Plus she will only stay with you "

"Arg…alright! But if she touches anything I will be ten kinds of pissed "

"She won't! And I already got her a babysitter to take care of her if you need to leave "

"Ok so when do you leave for your trip? "

Jet glanced at his watch and said "In an hour "

"Wait where is Ed now? It's a little past midnight and she isn't with you "

"She is with one of the other babysitters cause her babysitter had the night off so she hasn't meet her yet I just hope that Ed will like her"

"Oh ok" said Spike and sneaked another look at the girl. She was getting up and hugging the guy she had came with. She smiled at the guy they walked to the exit.

"Holy shit, Spike!"

"Uh? Spike turned to see Jet staring at the table. Spike looked down and saw his drink had gone up in smokes.

"Oh shit" he said with a sheepish smile.

His drink had burned when his cigarette end fell into it while he was watching the girl leave.

Spike pushed the cup aside.

"So what's the babysitter's name?" he asked.

"Faye Valentine" answered Jet.

End of Chapter One


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: Irony is a Sin

"Good night Faye"

"Good night Jack"

It was cold and there was a full moon. It was a little past one in the morning and they where standing out side the all night bar.

"Thanks for coming to have a drink with me on your day off" Said Jack with a sweet smile.

"No problem, I needed a god night out anyways" She said over the wind that blew past them in the dark like a cold soul.

"Do you want me to give you a ride to your apartment?" He asked sense he knew that she lived far from were they where. Jack was a handsome guy he could easily turn women's heads. But Faye knew he had a crush on her, lucky her.

"Uhmm…yeah that would be great if you don't mind" she answered.

"No, I don't mind really" he said with a slick smile.

Faye had always thought he was kind of cute when they had first meet. He had blond hair that was smooth and light blue eyes that always twinkled with kindness. His smile could melt any women in a three mile radius. But for some reason it just didn't effect her. Was there something wrong with her?

"Faye?"

"Hmmm?"

"Aren't you coming?" he asked bewildered because she was still sanding there.

"Oh! Yes sorry" she blushed.

* * *

In front of Faye's apartment building

"Thanks for the ride, Jack" Faye yelled over her shoulder.

She opened the door and slammed it behind her as she sprinted to her door, it had started raining.

"Uhmm… your welcome Faye!" he said disappointed written in his face. But his voice was lost in the downpour of water.

As he drove off Faye searched her purse for her keys. She found them a second later and unlocked the door. She walked into her apartment and sighed in relief.

It was nice to have your own place. To bad she had to leave it already at least for a week. She had a babysitting gig. At some guy's place, she hoped he wasn't a pervert or worsts a playboy, because then she would have to grit her teeth and smile and try not to shoot his head off. She really hated guys like that thinking they are god's gift to women. But maybe she would get lucky and he would be gay.

She walked over to her answering machine. The red button was flashing, she pressed it, and she had two new messages.

"Beeeeep!…Uhmm hello? Hello!…Uhmm yes Hello my name is Jet Black I am the man that hired Ms. Faye Valentine, I was told to call this number to let Ms. Valentine know that she will be taking care of Ed tomorrow and the following week…uhm well good bye…Beeeeep!"

Her employer called, so the kid's name was Ed. Pretty cute name, now she only hoped that the kid was cute and sweet and well behaved.

"Beeeeep!…HELLO! This is Ed! Lalala you're going to take care of Ed! WEEEEEE- Ed! Put the phone down!…Alright…Beeeeep!"

Faye smiled, the kid had called her but it was weird "Ed" sounded like a she. Oh well go figure. There where no new messages.

Faye yawned, god she was tired. She walked to her room and when't to bed. She lay awake for a couple of minutes wondering if she could learn to love Jack. She was still young, only 20 she could pretend to love Jack and get married. She wouldn't be alone anymore, she hated being alone but her life had always been that way. Alone, she had always been alone but now she could pretend to love Jack and she wouldn't be alone anymore. Faye sighed, she couldn't do that to Jack he was a sweet guy and deserved someone who would love him as much as he loved them. She was falling asleep, it's better if I don't think about it Faye thought as she drifted into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

Spike's Penthouse Apartment

Bang. Bang. Bang.

Who was pounding on his head?

Bang. Bang. Bang.

No, not his head at his door Spike realized that they where pounding on his door. He grunted and rolled over. They would go away eventually and if they didn't then he would just shoot whoever was at the door Spike thought as he smiled into the pillow at the idea. The banging at the door persisted.

He opened one eye, everything was blurry he blinked a couple of times and he finally focused on the clock next to his bed. The bright blue numbers shone 8 o' clock am. It was 8 o' clock am and-

Bang. Bang. Bang!

-and someone was knocking at his door.

Spike pushed himself up off the bed and walked to the living room and made his way to the door and the knocking grew louder.

BANG. BANG. BANG!.

Spike pulled open the door with a yank.

On the other side of the door in the hall was a young girl with glasses with sky blue eyes and red hair cut short to her neck.

"Yes? Can I help you?" he said in gruff voice and scratched his bear chest. Lifting an eyebrow in amusement when the young girl's eyes widened. She must still be a kid Spike thought as he looked down at her.

"Uhmm…yes are you Mr. Spilengel?" she asked cautiously then abruptly looked down and blushed.

"Yup, that's me but look if you're selling something I don't want to buy"

"Oh no! I came to drop of Ed, I was the substitute babysitter for her since Faye had the night off" she informed him.

"Ok well uhmm… is Ed?" he asked when he didn't see Ed anywhere.

"Here I am! Catch me!"

Ed flew over the young girl's head and landed on Spike's head knocking him backwards.

"GET OFF ME!" Spike yelled.

"Hello Spike person!" said Ed happily

Ed landed to Spike's right after getting of his head and smiled at the girl.

"Bye bye Emily!" said Ed and then disappeared into the living room.

"Bye Ed" the young girl named Emily said.

She looked back up at Spike and gave him a shy smile.

"Well I guess I'll be going, bye"

"Yeah ok thanks, bye"

Emily walked down the hall and Spike closed the door. He turned around and almost ran into Ed. He looked down at her and said "What?".

"Were Ed's room?" she asked him her yellow cat eyes full of excitement.

Spike sighed.

"Over there" he pointed to the hall.

"The middle room, your things are already there."

"Yay!" Ed screamed and ran to her room and slammed the door after her and her dog walked in.

Spike sighed again.

"This is going to be a long week" he sad to himself.

When was the babysitter going to get here? He wondered as he made his way to the kitchen for a cup of coffee. Dark and bitter just the way he liked it. He let his thoughts wander while he drank his coffee.

The girl with the violet hair flashed in his mind. He groaned, he wished he had seen her face. Well he wished he could have seen more period he thought. He smiled at himself here he was 28 years old and he was lusting over some teen. But he couldn't help himself she was just so beautiful and he hadn't even seen her face.

Ding dong.

The doorbell broke thru his thoughts.

Oh great Spike thought, another morning visit from god knows who, well at least they used the doorbell.

He walked to the door and opened it…

There in front of him was the violet haired girl from the bar. He had been right! She was beautiful ,drop dead gorgeous. Her complexion was creamy and rosy and her mouth was tainted pink. Her eyes where the color of emeralds, green and pure. Her bangs covered one eye almost completely while the rest of them cupped the curve of her cheeks. Glossy and soft her hair wasn't tied back but loose like last night. Her dark hair around her face made her skin look even more light and soft like a doll then it already was. She was wearing jeans, like the ones she had worn last night only a darker shade of blue and a white camisole with a pair of black low tops. She wore no jewelry only a pair of emerald studs that matched her eyes perfectly on her ears. She was looking at him with big green thoughtful eyes, waiting.

"Uhmm Hi are you Mr. Spilengel?" she asked.

He watched as her soft pink mouth formed the words and then it registered what she had said.

"Ah…? Yes that's me, can I help you?"

"Yeah, I'm the babysitter, my name is Faye Valentine" she smiled, her pink lips curving.

End of chapter Two


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three: Past meets Future

He could not believe it, she was the babysitter. Small world thought Spike as he looked down at her. By her side was a suitcase. That's right was going to stay a week! A week in his house.

"Nice to meet you Faye my name is Spike" he said with a smile.

Faye couldn't take her eyes off him. He was tall and he looked so rugged. His long legs where incased in black loose pants with red drawstrings. He was barefooted and shirtless, he had an athletes built. His chest was chiseled to perfection that he looked more like a statue then a man. His light tanned skin covered pure muscle, his arms and biceps where lean and strung tight with smooth light skin. His face was what had drawn her the most. Well defined features, his lips looked like they were ready to curve into an easy smile at any given moment. His eyes where cool, calm, and collected. The where a smooth warm shade of brown, they twinkled at her with amusement. His hair was a dark shade of green it was sticking out in every direction, soft and straight. Faye couldn't tell if it was straight hair or curly either way her fingers itched to touch, to burry her fingers in it. Were had that come from? Faye thought, overall he was handsome in a bad boy cocky kind of look. She didn't know what to say, and then it hit her. He was shirtless!

"Oh uhmm…" she blushed a cherry red.

She was blushing? Why? Spike wondered. Then he remembered how the other young girl had blushed at his bear chest. He looked down at her she had turned a sweet red.

Spike smiled.

"Sorry about that I wasn't expecting guests" he said

"Mr. Black didn't tell you I was coming?" Faye asked.

"Yeah well…" he trailed off.

"Maybe you should come in" he said just realizing they had been out in the hall for a estimated time of ten minutes.

"Oh yeah thanks" she walked past him and into the living room.

She smelled like lavender, he noticed as tiny hint blew by when she walked past him. He closed the door behind him. Turned around and say her looking around.

"So your staying here for a week right?" he asked her so the silence would end.

"yeah, I'll be taking care of Ed if you go out and my shift ends at 8 pm everyday unless you need to go out" she informed him.

"Great, so I'll show you to you're room and then the rest of the house" he smiled at her

Faye's heart skipped a beat when he smiled at her like that.

She blushed again "ok".

" Follow me" he indicated to the hall.

Faye followed him down the hall to a white door with a rose carved into the door. She was about to ask him why there was a rose on the door when he opened the door to the room.

"This is it, this is your room"

Faye gasped it was beautiful. The bed was lined with silky cream colored sheets. The window had a balcony and the room had a peaceful feel to it.

"The Bathroom is over there" Spike pointed to the door at the far end of the room.

"Ok thanks" she said still looking at the room.

"I'll let you unpack by yourself"

"Let me know if you need anything ok?" he said as he walked to the door.

"Sure" she said with her back to him.

Spike turned around, she looked over her shoulder to face him.

"Have you had breakfast yet?" he asked his eyes focused on her making her nervous.

"No" she said quietly.

"Come have breakfast with me and Ed"

"So we can get to know each other better" his eyes flickered with something she couldn't put her finger on, it had looked like…desire. No, it couldn't be she told her self, did he really find her desirable? She didn't want to linger on to that question so she dismissed it.

"Sounds great" she answered and turned back to look at her room.

He closed the door leaving Faye alone in her room.

* * *

Faye heard the door close as she set her suitcase on top of her bed. He was loaded, in more ways then one she thought. He had money and looks. And probably a girlfriend or a lover…she sighed.

She finished packing and headed to the kitchen. Spike had changed into a pair of jeans, a black shirt and some high tops. He was standing at the stove.

Spike looked over his shoulder and smiled.

"Hope you like pancakes" he said setting down two dishes staked with chocolate on the breakfast bar.

Faye's stomach grumbled.

"Looks great" she said looking around the Kitchen bewildered.

"Where's Ed?" she asked.

"ED! BREAKFAST!" Spike yelled and motioned her to sit down.

In the hall a door slammed open. Faye heard footsteps coming toward the kitchen. Then abruptly stopped before they reached the kitchen. Faye started at the direction the footsteps had come from but there was no one there. She looked back at Spike who was pouring coffee into a mug. She looked back and right in front of her face was a kid with big yellow eyes and pink rosy cheeks.

Faye screamed.

Spike turned and grinned and said "Faye this is Edward, Edward this is your babysitter Faye"

Ed just kept looking at Faye and after a minute she smiled and said "Faye Faye!"

End of Chapter Three

* * *

its a short chapter (sorry!) cause school started so i dont have as much time as i use too lol but i promise to try and keep up. i would probably write more if i had more reviews lol well thankx for all the reviews so far.i would like to dedicate this chapter too :DarkAngelOfMusic: lol thankx alot it made me want to write more. let me know what you think of the next chapter:) Akary 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Innocence is a Gift

Faye blinked several times in astonishment, her green eyes wide with surprise Spike noticed. He smiled to himself.

"Wh-where do you put it all?" she asked.

Spike had just consumed three stacks of pancakes and was starting his fourth one in front of Faye and Ed. Ed just smiled and said "Spike loves pancakes Faye Faye".

"You sure have an apatite for such a skinny guy" she told Spike as she looked at his chest then back up at his face. Spike's body jumped as he could see and almost feel Faye's eyes on his body.

Spike grinned at her "So Faye tell us about your self"

"Yeah Faye Faye!" said Ed with enthusiasm.

What is there to tell? Not much, I am twenty years old and I have my own apartment, I do not have a family. I'm not married and that's about it."

She was twenty? Spike thought. She wasn't married for some reason when she said that he seemed to think 'good'. However, he couldn't believe she was twenty.

"You are not twenty years old" Spike told her.

Faye looked startled by what he had said.

"Yes I am"

"No way really?"

"Yes" she smiled.

"How old did you think I was?"

"I thought you where 17" he answered truthfully.

"I get that a lot" she laughed.

He had made her laugh! Spike was surprised at how good it felt to make her laugh and smile.

"So you don't have a boyfriend?" Spike asked because he wondered why not? She was too beautiful to not have one.

Spike's mind flashed back to the blonde-haired person with her the night before. Well if they are dating they wouldn't be if she found him with a 'guy friend' in his apartment doing god only knows what. Hee hee, or Spike could pay him to dump her. But that wouldn't be a good thing if she ever found out. Oh, screw it he would just make her boyfriend look gay and get it over with. She was all his and no one was going to stand in his way. No one.

Faye blushed and said "Nope no boyfriend"

Spike just smiled innocently and said "I see"

Ed giggled.

"Well I guess we are done with breakfast" Spike smiled evily at Ed.

"You know what that means don't you Ed?"

"Aaiiya! Edward does not want to go to school!" Ed wined at Spike.

"Oh no you don't, Jet said you would go to school so that means you go or else Ein sleeps out side!"

"Spike-person is mean!" Ed yelled back as she made her way to her room and slammed the door.

"School? What kind of school does Ed go to?" Faye asked very interested as to where the young girl was going to school.

"Some private school for gifted children." Spike said not caring were Ed when to school.

Beep Beep !

"Well what do you know? The limo is waiting Ed so get going"

"Limo? Really?" Faye asked her eyes getting wide

"You have a limo?"

"Yup I live here cause I'm only one person I don't need a mansion to be happy just food" he grinned at her with a wink.

"Bye bye Faye Faye!" Edward yelled from the door"

"Bye Edward!" Faye yelled back and smiled.

Faye hadn't realized she was now presently alone with Spike. But as she turned back to look at him, he was staring at her with fire in his eyes. It made her body warm up and her blood burn in her veins. She was positive that her eyes were glazed and that her breathing had become shallower. All of a sudden, her clothes felt too tight on her body and a little too hot.

Spike was on fire, just looking at her from across the table made him want her. Her skin was turning a sweet light pink as if it where being warmed by her blood from the inside out. Why did he want her so badly? He wondered what her lips tasted like, they where slightly open because of her breathing. What should he do?

"Spike? Are you ok?" Faye said breaking the silence.

"Could have asked you the same thing" he answered.

"Well I was just wondering since you look kind of flushed and well like if your going to droop at any moment" she said with some concern in her lovely face.

Spike got up from where he was sitting and walked to her, as he walked to her he say her jump in her seat at his movement. He smiled to himself she wanted him as much as he wanted her well at least he hoped so. He stood behind her looking down at her sweet smelling hair. He crouched down to her ear so close that he heard her intake of breath, sweet and scared of what he might do.

Faye was having a little trouble breathing normally because she now had Spike standing behind her right next to her ear.

"Faye…**_you_** look a flushed and well like if you're going to droop at any moment" Spike softly in her ear and smiled as a little tremor went thru her body at his words.

"Uhmm…do I? Really? I didn't notice" she lied and licked her lips as she grew warmer and warmer because he was so close that he was heating her more and more with his body.

"Faye…you have beautiful hands" he said as he set his bigger and stronger hands on top of her delicate female hands from behind her.

He kissed her neck softly and his body jumped. Demanding to take her, have her, posses her. Demanding he have her now and never let go. He controlled his body and took a minute to indulge on her soft warm skin that was underneath his lips.

Faye's mind spun as she felt Spikes lips on her skin. His lips were soft and gentle on her over heated skin. She was burning with need, and she was also scared. She had only been with younger less experienced men. They had never made her burn like this or even fell aroused enough like this.

"You have beautiful shoulders" he said and brought his hands up to her shoulders as he kissed her right shoulder blade. Spike's eyes looked to his left and say Faye's pulse scramble, she was affected by what he was doing to her.

She couldn't keep it a secret form him, he knew to much about women not to know that she wanted him. He knew he wanted her right now he wouldn't deny that but would she really make love with him if he asked her too. Would she say no? He hoped like hell she didn't.

"Spike…I…." said Faye, she was sure he didn't hear her because he didn't make any sign that he was listening. Spike continued to kiss her shoulder blade with slow agonizing kisses. They made her skin blaze with a heat that made her moan.

"Faye I want you…" Spike whispered in her ear…………

Akary! >. :Hey guys sorry it took me forever to write this chapter I LOVEYOU! lol dont kill me please! so yeah hope you enjoyed i shall work my ass off to write the next one muahahahaha


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: My White Flower

Faye couldn't think clearly with his lips on her skin, part of her was saying 'you don't even know him!' and another part of her saying 'let your self go'.

Spike could see and feel her fight with her self weather to go with it or stop this here and now. He was determined to make her want this as much as he did.

"Faye…" he whispered his question against her white creamy skin.

"Hmmmm?" she answered him with her eyes half closed and her lips parted slightly.

"Do you know what this is called?" he asked her smiling as he trailed kisses up her neck and turning her chair around to face him.

"Lust?" she answered him boldly opening her half hooded evergreen eyes to look into his brown two toned dark eyes.

"No sweetheart…." He said as he brought his lips to hers, "…it's called seduction". He sealed his lips over her softer ones and brought his hand to cradle her elegant neck as it lost its will to hold her head high.

She let out a small whimper as his tongue made its way past her lips and into her silk like mouth. There was no turning back now, Spike thought. He and Faye were going to finish this and he was sure it was going to come out his way.

He enjoyed kissing her as he took his time letting her adjust to him. He kissed her softly only hinting at what was to come; he lazily ignited the fire inside her.

She gasped and came up for air, dragging in deep breaths she looked into Spike's eyes, she say power and determination.

He watched her breath thru her now red lips and looked into her eyes and say fire licking at her body pleading to be released. He lifted her up off the chair and kissed her, this time hungrily seeking the sweet silk inside her mouth once again, feeling her small tongue wrap around his. He wanted her and he wanted her now, the way she moved under his hands like they had been lovers for there whole lives.

As Spike deepened the kiss Faye felt her head swim. Letting his hand slide up her back to find warm skin under her white camisole he felt her shiver under his hand. He let both his hands wander, now making there way north, up her back slowly till he found his way to her bra. What ever the bra was made of it seemed to melt away at the touch of hands, it came undone.

Spike slowly let his hands drop from her skin and let his lips linger a moment longer till he let go of her completely. He stood there looking at her, watching her pupils dilate within her pure green eyes due to the fire in them, the fire he had ignited.

He put his hands on her shoulders and slowly watching her, slipped the straps of her bra down her shoulders, one by one. As he slowly returned his hand to his side he smiled at her.

"Faye are you ready for me?" he asked her because he wanted her willing.

"Yes…." She whispered into the space that separated them.

Spike filled the gap between them and bit into Faye's neck causing her to moan and then licking the pain away. He slipped his hand into the hem of her camisole and found her bra and pulled it down freeing her soft plump breast to be placed where nature intended them to be. Dropping her under garment on the dinning table, Spike grabbed hold of her and once again slipped his hand into the small space between the camisole's material and Faye's silk like skin.

He let his finger trace her breast's outline slowly driving him self crazy and watching her eyes close and her mouth open and listen to her moan and feeling her back arch. He couldn't take it anymore he had to see what was soon to become his.

He lifted Faye's shirt and his eyes feasted on her soft porcelain skin. Her breasts were high and rounded, having a soft pink flush that meant she was exited.

As Spike bent down to kiss the valley between her breasts Faye gasped when she felt his hands on the button of her pants, slowly pulling down the zipper.

"Spike…I…uhmmm." she said with uncertainly.

"Your not a virgin are you Faye?" he asked her stomach as he slipped her pants past her hips falling into a pool of denim.

"No…" the 'no' sounded more like a moan then a word.

Taking his time to lower her panties down her cream incased thighs, Spike could smell Faye's sweet arousal.

She was already wet and he had barely started touching her, but he didn't plan to stop now or anytime soon.

"Good…" he said as he brushed fingers against the center of her legs.  
Spike heard Faye gasp and he felt his hunger grow to a point of pain.  
He wanted her.

Faye could feel heat radiating off of Spike's body even though he was still fully dressed. She reached over and tugged at his shirt and looked up into his shadowed eyes that seem to be engulfing her in fire.

Spike felt Faye pull at his shirt and he complied her by ripping it off in one clean sweep.

Faye's hands ran up and down Spike's chest making him groan in pleasure.  
He was enjoying her innocent hands explore him, but what he wanted was more. Much more of her.

Faye felt Spike's heartbeat under her hand; she could only imagine how fast her heart was beating.

Spike could tell she was excited but he wanted to drive her over the edge, have her begging to have him take her like he wanted to. He kissed her deeply taking his time to savor her sweet mouth and intertwine there tongues in a heated dance of texture and flavor. As he let her up for air he slipped a finger into her warm entrance. Faye gasped at the sudden intrusion, but rocked her hips to feel Spike's fingers dip into her liquefied arousal.

Spike focused on Faye's face, she looked like a wanton angel. Moving her hips and gasping, her pleasure building higher as he dipped another finger inside of her.

Faye grasped on to Spike's biceps, digger her nails into the flesh due to the onslaught of pressure assaulting her nerves. She was shaking and quivering at the hands of a man she didn't know, but even she knew he wasn't going to stop.

Spike felt Faye's inner muscles close around his fingers and heard her moan rip from her throat. Soon after he felt hot think liquid coat the fingers inside of her. He could hear her panting into his neck and he wanted more, he wanted to fling her over another crest more powerful the one she had just endured. He kissed her neck and withdrew his fingers form inside of her and drew lazy circles on the inside of her thighs with her own juices. He waited till her breathing returned to normal before he took her hand and tugged her down the hall and into the master bedroom.

Faye's head was spinning and was not aware of where Spike was taking her. She followed him with eyes glazed over with passion and the after math of a powerful orgasm. She soon found herself in a large room that was dominated by a king sized bed that was decorated and equipped with mauve silk sheets.  
Spike let go of her hand with out a word and walked into the bathroom on the right. Faye just stood there shivering from the cold and hot raging inside her body. She turned her gaze from the huge bed to a sharp click on her right, she watched as Spike approached her with something in his hand. He was watching her with hooded eyes and he was approaching her like a predator ready to pounce, no thought she was the prey. Spike watched Faye take an unconscious step back as he approached her, his heart was beating at a savage pace. Just looking at her eyes widen made him so hard so quickly that his breath turned labored. He stopped directly in front of her, not touching any part of her just looking into her viridian green eyes. He lifted his hand and traced her lips with the tip of his finger and then moved downward to her neck, slowly reaching her collar bone. Before reaching her breast he added the rest of his fingers to lightly run them over the smooth skin of her delicate breast.

Faye could feel liquid pool between her legs. As she took a closer look at what he held in his hand she realized he was holding two roses, one white and one red. She didn't understand what they meant but all she knew was that she needed him desperately.

Spike could see the confusion in her eyes but it didn't matter, at this point nothing mattered but being inside her and watching her beautiful face mirror her pleasure up to him. So he coaxed her willow slim body into the sheets of his bed. As he looked down at her he smiled and placed the roses on the nightstand next to where they where perched.

"Don't be scared Faye" he whispered in her ear as he took her nipple into his mouth and dipped his fingers once again into her cunt, feeling her inner muscles squeeze his fingers. He groaned as he imagined what it would be like to be inside her, hot liquid engulfing his dick. She whimpered as his lips pulled at her nipple and rocked her to the core. She wanted to say his name but where ever his fingers touched she ignited into fire, she couldn't think, she couldn't breathe, she couldn't stop the slow moan that was drawn from her throat as her orgasm took her into the darkest unknown.

Spike heard her throaty moan and felt the rich hot liquid drip into his palm, he withdrew his fingers and lifted one up to his lips and tasted her sweet nectar. She tasted like cinnamon strawberries, sweet and spicy. As Spike tasted her on his fingers he looked down at her and soaked up every fiber of her being. Her hair was a mess, her bosom was dusted in a pink flush that traveled up to her neck and her mouth was open in a little O. He needed to be inside her now; looking at her was making him so hard. 

Faye was slowly floating down from her last orgasm when she felt Spike push her legs apart, slowly opening her to his gaze. She looked up at his face and looked at the expression that decorated his handsome face; he looked like he was in pain by what she could see. She looked at him until he met her gaze, his eyes where on fire everything they had done reflected in his eyes and made her squirm as she remembered how his fingers felt inside her. Her thoughts caused instant heat to pool between her open legs once again.

"Faye, are you on the pill?" he asked her, his voice gruff from exhaling and inhaling thru his mouth.

"Uh huh" she responded in a slow whisper. Moving her legs farther apart to give him better access to her.

"Fuck" he said as he looked at her flushed cunt. He slipped two fingers inside her this time and she let out a groan of frustration, but felt her insides turn to jelly as he stroked and teased her.

"Spike... Please…" she couldn't take it anymore, she wanted him inside her filling her pushing him self inside her.

"What is it Faye? Do you want me inside you? Deep inside you?" he said kissing her neck and sinking his fingers deeper.

"Yes please…inside me" She squirmed and bucked to try and push his fingers out, but he wouldn't have any of that and in protest slipped his fingers to the tip and pushed back in a deep hard push sending her into another orgasm. Tears spilled from her eyes and slowly slid to the pillow case to be absorbed.

"I want to be inside you Faye, but you're so tight I don't want to hurt you" he said as he kissed her deeply and pulled his fingers out. He kissed away her tears and slowly kissed down her neck, felt her sigh and caressed her with his dick. Her back arched and she let go of a breath she hadn't know she was holding. He teased her with the tip of his penis slowly moving up and down in a caress that felt like he was licking her. She dug her nails into his shoulders and panted as the heat multiplied and left her feeling boiling. She panted and moaned and her eyes sprung open at the feel of Spike pushing into her. Stretching her and invading her was all she felt as he pushed and drove himself inside her feeling her inner walls hug his dick tight in their embrace.

Faye felt him move slowly at first and then picking up speed, he pushed and thrust into her hot willing body, groaning into her hair he positioned his fingers near her nether lips and touched her over heated sensitive skin letting his fingers skim across her tights. He heard Faye scream as she came full force, tremors took over her small frame and he watched her green eyes dilate, damn she looked beautiful.

Spike felt her body loosen suddenly after letting go of the tension from her orgasm he looked down at their joined bodies, his cock deep inside her cunt coated in her rich hot juices that smelled like a mixture of exotic fruits, all uniquely Faye. The image of him inside her was what propelled Spike into his own explosive orgasm, he came inside her with all the energy and momentum he had built while making love to her.

As Spike pulled out of Faye's warmth he looked down into her eyes and saw that her eyes had glazed over and that her breath was coming out in small short, jerky pants. She looked up at him and lifted her head to touch her lips to his, in a small lingering kiss.  
Faye could feel Spike's come trickling down her tight as he lifted her up and slipped her under the covers of his king sized bed. She slowly closed her eyes as he joined her under the covers. She was falling sleep in his warm embrace and only half noticed him touching her thigh and feeling his come and her juices mix together under his fingers. Her eyes closed but not with out seeing his smile before they closed completely.

Faye was asleep and he was content at how perfectly she fit under him and around him.

Not until he was sure that she was completely asleep did he speak.

"You belong to me, Faye and it's only a matter of time until you accept it" Spike said as he pulled the covers over her shoulders and stared into the darkness outside his window.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Ruby Red & Diamond White

"

_"Faye, you are my beautiful diamond and I will make sure no man breaks you"_ was one of her grandmother's favorite things to say to her.

"_Baby doll you are going to be an independent woman"_ her grandmother would always say, repeating it like an old song.

But now sitting in this bed, naked, Faye felt as though she had let her grandmother down and broken the silent promise between them. She didn't dare open her eyes to confirm what she was regretting now.

_"I'm never going to let a man get the best of me, Granma!"_

Faye heard her own childish promise play back in her mind. She had always felt so alone with out any siblings and no parents to make her feel special, but she had had her grandmother to take care of her and love her. But even though she had made that promise to her grandmother she still wanted to feel real love from a man and not what her grandmother had warned her about, how men lied and cheated just to share your bed for the night and in the morning they would be gone with not a single love word to be found. She wanted love but she wanted to stay independent, both fighting each other to control her. She was lonely that was true, but did she really want to belong to a man? No she didn't. Her grandmother had died when she was 15 and how she missed her everyday.

Faye opened her eyes to look out the ceiling to floor window; the sun was low dipping into the horizon. She blinked away a tear in memory of her grandmother, as she inhaled a breath she could feel the soreness between her legs and exhaled. She couldn't take her eyes off the beautiful sunset.

"From were I'm sitting you look like you have been dusted in gold, such a sight to see" Faye heard the bodiless voice say from behind her.

She turned around, clutching the sheet to her chest and set her eyes on Spike as he sat in the shadows across from her holding a glass of wine, deep dark wine. She could barely make out his facial features in the cast shadow, but she could see traces of arrogance on his to handsome face. It embarrassed her to be looked at with those all knowing eyes, so she turned her back to him.

"How long have you been up?" she asked him not looking at him but speaking over her shoulder while she fixed the sheet around her body.

"I hardly sleep so I watched you sleep for a while and then got up to pull back the curtain and get a glass of wine" he said watching her closely, so closely that he could still see the traces of the pink on her cheeks from when she had looked at him.

"Would you like some wine?" he asked her while he set his glass on the small crystal table next to him.

"No thank you" She rose as she spoke and pulled the sheet wrapped around her more closely as she padded across the room toward the bathroom. As she made her way closer to the bathroom door, Spike stood in front of her and looked down at her. He smiled at her and she looked down at the floor were her toes just barely peeked out from under the sheet. She could feel the blood rush to her cheeks as she remembered everything they had done.

"Excuse me, I need to use the bathroom" she said still not looking at him. But she felt him move aside and let her pass. She walked past him and exhaled in relief of being able to hide from him for a while until she felt something pull at her sheet. All of a sudden she felt the rush of cool air on her naked body and her eyes went wide. She spun around to look at him and saw him with the same devious smile he had since the moment she had met him. The shock of his movements had left her speechless and dumbfounded and naked. She regained her wits a second later and dived for the sheet only to miss it by few centimeters, landing on Spike.

"Give me back the sheet!" she yelled at him as he kept it from her reach.

"What for? You don't have anything to hide from me; I touched and kissed every part of your body" he said as his intense eyes bored into hers. He grabbed her wrist and lifted her up off of him; she could feel the tension in his body.

"Did you think this was a one night stand Faye?" he looked down at her with the same easy face but the strong under current of anger in his eyes.

"I-I-I didn't think anything" she stuttered, feeling anger pulse inside her. Who was he to tell her if it had been a one night stand or not. She made the decisions not him, so what did it matter to him?

"Let go of me" she said with her voice completely steady, looking up at him with fire in her beautiful green eyes. Confident that he could not scare her, she didn't want anything that he didn't want to give her. She was making it easy for him to walk away but yet here he was holding on to her as if she mattered. Faye had never mattered to anyone; the only thing that mattered to anyone was her body. No one had ever wanted Faye for her mind; all anyone wanted from her was her body.

"If I don't? What will you do? Will you scream? Hit me? Well Faye? What are you going to do to me if I don't let you go? Tell me!" he lost his control and yelled at her, something he had wanted to avoid. She put up a front made of pure control and calm but underneath she was fragile and something inside of Spike wanted to protect her and care for her. Her body was beautiful but he wondered what kept Faye awake night after night. Spike wanted to know everything that went through her mind.

He felt her shrink against his hand gripping her wrist; she was going to lash out at him for his sudden out burst of anger.

"Don't yell at me! You don't know anything about me! Who do you think you are?!" She screamed at him and dug her nails into his arm and bicep hoping to be set loose. He wasn't easing up so she put pressure on her nails and drew blood. As Faye watched the blood drip from the punctures that her nails had caused him, she wasn't aware of the tears spilling from her emerald eyes.

"I'm sorry…I'm sorry…" she muttered as she cried into Spikes bare chest.

"Faye…" he whispered her name into her hair and felt her hot tears sting his warm skin.

"Faye I want more from you than just your body. I want you to know that your body isn't the only beautiful thing about you." Spike spoke past her head but made sure she was listening.

"I once fell in love with a beautiful angel and I thought that she would be my world but she betrayed me and since that day I have learned to accept that a beautiful face could never substitute a beautiful soul and although this is something I should have learned early on in life I was fooled. I won't make the same mistake again, I won't fail love twice, Faye" He looked up to the ceiling and exhaled. Spike looked down into the woman in his arms and Faye looked up at him, into his beautiful eyes filled with something not from this world and gave him a small smile. Spike brushed away Faye's tears with the pad of his thumb and traced her soft lips; he pressed his lips to her warm pink ones and smiled.

"When you're out of sight, I'll keep you in mind Spike" Faye said walking into the bathroom with out the sheet but her clothes in hand.

"When you're out of sight, I'll keep you in mind Faye" Spike said after her.

Faye looked back at Spike and closed the bathroom door. Faye bowed her head hiding her pink cheeks behind her hair and smiled to her self. She had finally found happiness for her lonely soul.

* * *

"I'm looking forward to our life together Faye" Spike spoke into the darkness of the room and smiled, placing the white rose in Faye's glass of wine.

The End

* * *

Authors Note:  
Hey Everybody!  
So after almost 2 years I finally finished this story.  
I had not planned on taking me that long but I guess things never happen the way you expect them too.  
So I hope you enjoyed this story please review if you have the time.

And I guess I just want to say thank you for reading and that I'm sorry it took me so long.

Also I had no idea how to finish this story because I got ideas for other cowboy bebop fanfics so this story ended up being very open ended.

Sad to say I'm disappointed

But either way I might come back to this story and fix it or end it differently.

But I will be writing more.

So stay tuned

3

Ps. Sorry for any grammar & spelling errors I'm really busy and I try to proof read but I just didn't have the time with this chapter

Please forgive ;D


End file.
